


Her Name is Sandman

by knitmeapony



Series: Cross-Country [4]
Category: My Little Pony, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitmeapony/pseuds/knitmeapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in the hospital. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name is Sandman

"Dean?"

He heard the word through heart monitor beeps and a medicated fog - really not a good sign. For a second, he thought maybe someone was hurt -- that he'd fallen asleep in the hospital -- and jerked awake and upright. The blinding pain informed him that was a bad call.

"Whoa." This time Dean recognized the voice as Sammy's, so he eased back against the bed with a groan. Sam put a hand on his chest as if to keep him there. "Relax."

Dean's mouth tasted like things you shouldn't taste. "Wha'?" His head ached; he couldn't remember how he got there, and that always pissed him off. "Uh. What's...?" He cracked an eye and peered at Sam's worried-puppy face.

"Do you know who I am?" Sam leaned in to give him a better look. 

His brother made a little face at him through two black eyes and a split lip -- which, painful, yes, but the scorn was worth it. "... bitch."

Sam relaxed and almost grinned. "Jerk. How are you feeling?"

"Dude." Dean's eyes closed again and he laughed painfully. "These drugs are _awesome_."

"No pain?"

"Oh no. Pain. Lots of pain," Dean croaked. Ugh, even breathing hurt, though mostly in the nose region. "It's just I'm trying to remember how I got here." He licked his split lip. Ugh. "Serious, I remember talking to a horsey."

Sam stifled a laugh, and muttered, " _A horsey._ Right." He looked a little shifty as he gave Dean a careful sip of water through a straw.

Dean swallowed. "... Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"... did I, uh..."

"Talk to a pony?"

"Horsey."

"Several."

Silence.

"... did, um, did the horsies talk back?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Horsies. Sam would never let him live it down. "They sent a letter, actually, since, they, um. Had to go home."

"The horsies. Went home."

"Ponies."

"Whatever. Gimme."

Sam pulled a letter out of his pocket. A sparkling, sealed-with-a-hoofprint, floral scented letter. He held the letter just out of Dean's reach and smirked. "... Horsies?"

Dean all but huffed and made a face. "'s the drugs." He made a grabby-hand gesture. "Damn it, Sam, they were pink! _Give._ "

"... right." Sam handed over the paper, showering the sheets with pink glitter. Dean took it with just fingertips and opened it, gingerly.

_To Dean, friend to all equine-kind: Hi!_

Dean groaned, "... oh god."

_Thanks for all your help defeating the terrible Bucephalus! He was quite a meanie. Blueberry Baskets wants to apologize for kicking you in the face -- she says it was the fighting and all. She's apologized to your mighty steed many times. Her name, by the way, is Sandman. She sang her lovely themesong to us when she finally woke up._

"Sam?"

Sam was sitting in the chair next to the bed, covering his face with his hands. "... yeah?"

"Mighty steed?" 

"I tried to tell them she was an Impala."

"You tried to tell the horsies."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. The horsey this and horsey that was starting to get to him; snickering was just going to get him a punch in the shoulder, so he suppressed, smirk still buried behind his hands. "The ponies. Yeah, they wouldn't listen."

".... Sam?"

"... yeah?"

"... where's my car?"

Sam gestured to the letter, helpless.

_We all hope you get better soon -- I'm very sorry that our healing springs wouldn't work on you, but they're working just fine on Sandman!_

"... oh. Shit." Dean's face darkened. "Fucking horsies stole my baby!"

Sam's shoulders began to shake as he failed to stifle his snickers.

_Take care of yourself and your brother! Family is the most important thing in the world._

_XXXOOO, Snuzzle._

_P.S. -- She says hi and as soon as she is all better, we will bring her home. We sent a picture so you can keep her close to your heart!_

"Where's the -"

If Dean were sober, Sam would have had to throw the photo from two feet and retreat as quickly as possible, hoping that no nurse, doctor or unwitting orderly was in the path of his brother's righteous destruction as he raced to save his baby. As it was, Sam handed the photo over with one hand between two fingers while discreetly dialing up the machine controlling the flow of painkillers with the other hand.

Dean stared in horror at the picture of the lovely, now-sparkling, deep blue-and-silver glitter decorated impala, complete with a... was that a cactus on her gas tank? An adorable, tiny little cactus tattoo? Dean blinked. "Dude. What th--"

This wasn't going to end well. Sam choked with laughter anyway.

"This had better be the drugs." Dean took a second to glare at Sam, then turned back to the picture and stared at it almost mournfully. "Or some really bad fucking joke, Sammy, because you suck at jokes."

"It's not me, man," Sam said, barely audible through his wheezing laughter as he added, "It was the _horsies_."

"Ponies, Sam," Dean tilted the photo, pulling it closer with a grimace. "Come on. _Glitter_?"

Sam sucked in a breath. "Horsey glitter!" he managed, before dissolving into incoherent snickering again.

"Dead fucking _ponies_ ," slurred Dean, passing out mid-vow. As soon as he woke up, there'd be hell to pay.


End file.
